Submerged Feelings
by Malfoy-Snape
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Draco and Hermione have been teaching at Hogwarts for 5 years and the war's been over for 5 and a half. Over the years they have developed a friendship and relationship. After rocky start and many Submerged Feelings ;) they've admit their love. Read a better summary inside.
1. 5 yrs End of War to Now

**Submerged Feelings**

**By: Malfoy-Snape**

**AN/ Hey! Sorry I haven't updated Battle for Love in a while but I don't see it going anywhere, but if I see a path for it I'll take it.**

**So now I introduce my newest story. Here's some background information that you should need to know. Here's the summary of the last five years!**

Dumbledore and Snape are dead. McGonagall is the new Headmistress. Hermione has been Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House for 5 years. The Second Wizarding War ended 5 and half years ago. Draco is the new Potions Professor.

Over the past 5 years Hermione and Draco have been 'dancing' around each other trying to decipher how they feel towards each other.

During the first year of Hermione teaching at Hogwarts she could tell that she and Draco would have a bumpy ride. Especially since she was his second most-hated person for seven years, succeeded only by Harry "The Boy Who Would Not Die" potter, a Gryffindor, the new Head of Gryffindor, rival house of Slytherin, of which he was Head, and the fact that he felt that he owed her for saving his life in the long run.

Now, you may be wondering how this came about; here's the story. _Back in the middle of 5__th__ year Hermione and Draco were both prefects and were doing their nightly rounds when Hermione noticed a slightly sad and forlorn expression on blond boys face. Now, normally she wouldn't mind but it had been like this for the past month or so and was getting worse it seemed. She felt sorry for him and asked him, "Draco, what's wrong? You've been…different this past month. You seem sad." She asked cautiously. The response she got was surprising indeed._

_ "I am Hermione. I'm sad and confused. My father wants me to become a Death Eater and Voldemort can't wait for it. I don't want to be a Death Eater for that mad man and when I told my father he just beat me. So finally I gave in, and I'm to be Marked at the end of this year. I don't know what to do!" He responded, he didn't know why he was telling this to the mudblood of people but he didn't care. It felt good to tell someone who seemed sincere in their care. _

_Neither of them cared about the now-first name basis._

_ "Draco, you know you can go to Dumbledore and ask to be admitted into the Order. Anyone against Voldemort is welcome. People may not be completely open to it, but after a while people will warm up to you. I'll even vouch for you to be put in. Promise." Hermione reassured him._

_"You would do that for me? Why? I thought you hated me." Draco said, not believing what he was hearing._

_"I don't hate you. I hate what's been drilled into your brain. I believe that deep down you don't believe all that stuff your father told you. And yes, I would vouch for you. And if I'm willing to trust you I know Harry will vouch for you, even if he doesn't completely believe you. Then, because the Brightest With of the Age and the Savior of the Wizarding World, two out of three members of the Golden Trio, people will start to say 'OK, but I'm so sure' and you'll be fine." Hermione calmly told him._

_"But, if I betray Him I'll be killed. He'll be sure to know that I will have joined. What will I do then?" Draco asked, almost suspiciously._

_"We'll make you a spy! Like Snape! He can help you. You just have to act as though you know it's your birthright to be Voldemort's right-hand man when you're at Death Eater meetings. You'll be fine. I know it." Hermione exclaimed quietly._

_"OK. I'll buy that for now. Let's go talk to Dumbledore now." Draco eagerly said._

_Sadly, though, after that they never talked and he had to act like he hated her, because his father and Voldemort had spies in the school and Draco was constantly being watched, they never became friends._

So, Draco became an Order member and, along with Snape, who was lauded as a hero after his death, were direct reasons that the Final Battle was won by the light. Draco had not been tried as a Death Eater because of Hermione's persuasion about joining the Light. That is why he feels that he owes her a life-saving dept.

Though, there was also the time in battle when Hermione literally saved Draco's life.

_ Just as the Battle was about to start, Draco was told to lead the Death Eaters in the siege, this was when he renounced the Dark Lord._

_ As soon as he declared that he was, in fact, a spy for the Order he immediately disapparted to his and Hermione's long time favorite spot, The Whomping Willow, where Hermione had told him to go. Unfournatley he had been followed unknowingly by none other than Fenrir Greyback. Hermione noticed him as he lunged for Draco, with a knife in hand. Hermione couldn't think of a spell to use, as she was so worried that one of her ' friends' was about to get stabbed, that she cast the first thing that came to mind. __**Avada Kadavra.**__ The killing curse._

That is why he feels that he owes her a debt. Well, more like two

Of course, when they started teaching things were rough. He treated her like dirt and retaliated with hexes of various assortments. Though, after a while that had more in common than they though and became very close friends.

Once they started their second year they had become nearly inseparable; they always out and about some place or another. In fact, most people thought that they were secretly dating, and some thought they were married. But sadly, they both submerged their feelings for each other.

It had been that way for four years. He really liked, maybe even loved, her but didn't want to ruin the perfect friendship by telling her and she ended up not reciprocating the feelings. Unbeknownst to him though, the same thing was going through her head.

But, will all that change when she finds her parents dead in Australia. They were killed by a muggle who had been doing drugs. Marcy and Gerome Granger had been expecting twins, in fact she had been due in about 3 weeks.

So that brings to where we stand today. Hermione grieving her parents, even though they had no idea who she was anymore and the siblings she would have had. Draco and Hermione were struggling to figure out how they felt about each other and everyone could see how they felt, except them.

The students and even the staff had many bets going on how and when the two would realize their feeling.

**AN/ Ok so that's the prologue. Tell me what you think! The next chapter should be up rather quickly depending on the responses I get. And someone will win the bet, I just wanted to put that in there.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	2. How do I feel? What will happen?

**Chapter Two**

**AN/ Sorry for not updating. This chapter will focus solely on Draco and his feelings for a certain Transfiguration teacher (no not Minerva, you dolts) and Hermione and her feelings for a certain Potions Master (no not Snape you daft bimbo's). LOL!**

For the past four years Draco has been struggling to understand his feelings for his past enemy, now colleague, Hermione Granger.

Now, he wasn't an emotional person to start with and no one had broken through his boundaries before.

But Hermione, she was amazing. It was obvious that she could forgive, she forgave Weasley enough times. She was intelligent, her OWL and NEWT scores tied his, and they both had the best scores Hogwarts had ever seen, Beating those of a certain Severus Snape! She was extraordinarily beautiful.

He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell her how he felt about her but they had such a wonderful friendship. They did everything together now. Sat and read in one of their chambers, went book shopping, had drinks, did lesson plans, and just hung out. He didn't want to ruin what he had with her, he cared for her too much and to have his heart broken by her, her rejection would break him.

He knew that he should tell her, so he decided that he would go up and tell her. If she didn't reciprocate then she would move past it. Weasley had liked her for almost their whole school career and she acted as if she had no idea.

So he decided to go tell her!

If only he knew what she had been thinking at that exact moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What if he doesn't feel the same? She thought over and over in her head.

It had started with a little crush, even though he had hated her. She had found him extraordinarily handsome stating in 3rd year and he was as smart as she was. Then as she grew and realized what no one else did, that he was a human being putting his life on the line everyday working as a double spy for the Light staring in 5th year, Dumbledore hadn't told anyone but her, as it had been her idea, that her feelings grew. While she was in school the word love never came to mind with how she felt about him. But now, it was the only word she knew about her feelings. She was madly in love with him.

He had bewitched her mind and ensnared her senses.

She was going to go tell him how she felt! But, when she opened the door, there he was.

**AN/ OK, sorry for not updating (hinds behind band director). This was a filler chapter but no worries I'm already half way done with the next chapter! I promise I'll update sooner next time!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	3. Confessions and Time Jumps

**Chapter Three**

**AN/ Ok, so here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"Draco," Hermione started, "why did you come to see me?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you for three or four years." He said.

"What?"

"I really like you Hermione. More than I probably should. I've watched you grow into a beautiful, intelligent, and brave young woman. Ever since you came here five years ago I grew to like you. For the first year I wasn't sure how I felt, but during your second year teaching here I realized that you are everything I ever looked for in a woman. You're beautiful, smart, caring, brave, understanding, and so much more." He was cut off by Hermione kissing him hard on the lips. He passionately returned the kiss

After about a minute they broke apart. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I've felt the same way about you since at least 6th year. I was too afraid to tell you when we became close though because I didn't want to lose you forever. I was actually coming down to see you to tell you. I love you, Draco." She stated lovingly.

"I've loved you for so long and to hear you say that. I love you too. More than you could ever know. I hope you know how much you mean to me. I would do anything for you! Hell, I would face the Dark Lord one-on-one to prove to you how much I love you." Draco said. And on that note, they kissed.

O0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o-o0o00 o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0-o0o0-o0o0o0

**AN/ Five year time jump! Sorry, I figure you all know what happens from then until now, I'm just too lazy to write what everyone has read a million times. But, I will tell you what happened in the second part of the chapter. Here is part 2!**

It's been five years since that glorious day; the day she and Severus finally pronounced their feelings for one another. Now, here she stood on June 15, the 11 anniversary of the 2nd Wizarding War, with Draco at Saint Mungos' holding their newly born baby girl, Narcissa Marcy Snape. The baby's name was a combination of Hermione's mothers' name: Marcy and Draco's mothers' name: Narcissa. Hermione, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, one happy family.

The wedding of Draco and Hermione had been 4 years ago. The news came as a shock to no one,that is except Harry and Ron, who had officially and publicly renounced her. But, right now she didn't care. She was with the man she loved and the daughter they created.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The last five years: a summary_

Now, being close to Draco had also brought her closer to her other tormentors of the school years Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and their families. It had been a bumpy ride for a while but they had managed. In fact Pansy had been Hermione's maid of honor at the wedding. She and Blaise were as close as peas in a pod. Once, Draco had actually accused Blaise of trying to take Hermione for himself, it was all fun and games though because Blaise and Pansy had been married for 4 years too. In fact, they'd all gotten married on the same day.

Hermione had almost completely erased all thoughts of the previous Golden Trio for the new trio: the Silver Snakes. Hermione had been named an official Slytherin! OK, not _officially_, but she was pretty darn close!

Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were almost always the "New News". Constantly on the front page of every hit newspaper and magazine, it had annoyed Harry and Ron to no end, and she loved every second of it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Present Day:_

Draco and Hermione had made Pansy and Blaise godparents to Cissa Marcy (Cissa or Cissy being short for Narcissa); needless to say that they couple had been ecstatic and named Draco and Hermione godparents of their baby boy that was due in 2 months.

Blaise and Pansy were going to name their son: Jonathon (John) Eric Malfoy, after Blaise's father: Jonathon and Pansy's father: Eric. In fact Draco and Blaise were almost positive that the children would end up dating in Hogwarts.

**AN/ sorry for not updating and making this chapter completely horrible (hides behind band director… again)**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I'm just so lazy to write like ten chapters on Draco and Hermione with all the same stuff you've read before, besides I want to focus on the Hermione and Draco, Pansy and Blaise, Cissa Marcy, and John Eric in the next chapters. **

**Sorry if you don't like Hermione with the Slytherins and all that, but it's my story and I like it, please give it a chance!**

**Review!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	4. A new baby!

**Chapter Four**

**AN/ Sorry for the lack of updates (hides behind band director once again) but I've been super busy. **

"PUSH! One more push, Pansy! You can do it! Bring our baby boy into the world!" Blaise encouraged Pansy as she gave birth to the son she and Draco had been waiting 9 months for.

And with one last triumphant push Pansy Parkinson-Zabini, wife of Blaise Zabini, and mother to the newly born Jonathon Eric Malfoy. She collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion and waited for her son to be brought out to her.

Blaise, her husband/father of their son, came over to Pansy with a small bundle in his arms. "Hey little John. Come say hi to mommy. Here's mommy." Blaise said to the baby as he gave him to Pansy, the waiting and exhausted mother.

"Hey baby. Aren't you adorable? Yes you are. I bet you want to meet you godparents don't you? Here they are; your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco. Look and here's your future wife Narcissa Marcy Malfoy." Pansy said and gave Baby John to the happy godparents.

"Aww, Drake, look how cute he is. He definitely gets his looks from Blaise. He's definitely a Zabini. Be careful, he'll be a lady killer, just like his father and grandfather." Hermione said looking at Blaise.

"Too bad for all those ladies, he's betrothed to your daughter. No one will get in the way of that. Am I right?" Blaise said.

"Right you are, Blaise." Draco agreed.

**AN/ Sorry it's short, but a lot happened! Please review!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~ **


	5. Unwelcome Visitors

**Chapter Five**

**AN/ Hey! I know it's been a while but here's a little Christmas present, you may get another one if you're lucky, but not tonight.**

**Enjoy!**

One day, about two weeks after Pansy and Blaise had their baby, Draco, Hermione, and Cissy, Draco and Hermione's almost 3 month old baby, were making their way up to Hogwarts when two unexpected visitors came up to them looking none too happy.

It was Harry and Ron; coming to pick a bone with one half of the Silver Snakes.

"Harry, Ronald." Hermione said stiffly. "What, pray tell, are you two doing here? You know full well that McGonagall doesn't approve of either of you due to the way you treated me"

"We're here to see you actually. Why!? Why did you leave us for the Snakes!? You know how they treated us, especially you! Why would you even consider being friends with them!? Much less marry and have a child with one!" Ron shouted.

And Hermione had so hoped that they were there to apologize. Oh well. She had to get to the castle, Albus wanted to see her and Draco and he had said that it was urgent. She didn't have time to deal with these two nincompoops so she cast a petrifying charm on them.

"I don't know why you two can't stand the fact that I have more friends beyond you two and the fact that I married someone other thatn you, Ronald, and I don't care but you should trust my instincts! After all how is it that you two even survived first year! Yes you saved me from the troll but after all these years I was the one who did everything! Except of course Harry who had to face off with Voldemort but what did you do Ron! You and Harry get all the credit and I'm just the bookworm!

"After all these years I just can't stand it! I stood back and researched everything that you needed Harry to keep you alive and I get NO credit! Ron, you didn't do anything! And still you get credit!

"You two need to trust me! I easily could have let you two die at any point, I stuck by both of you no matter what! Ron, you abandoned Harry and me twice! Why we ever forgave you is beyond me but I'm done! If you can't stick by me then you can rot!

"I was there for you, why can't you be here for me!? You found out Draco and I were dating and left me! You find out about our wedding and you come in here practically begging for a giant duel just by showing your faces! You never appreciated me you just used me to save your arses! GO ROT IN HELL!" and with that she collapsed on the ground crying, leaving everyone stunned, and Harry and Ron ashamed.

Hermione only got up because she could tell that Draco was ready to start throwing hexes and was only holding back because he was hold Cissy.

"Let's go Draco. I bet Albus is wondering what happened to us.

"And you two, you may think that you're still the talk of everything and heads of the world but newsflash! You're not! Maybe if any girl loses her mind and decides to go out with you you'll be on the second page but never on the first! You aren't what you were when I was your 'friend'! Good day to you!" And on that note she stormed up to the castle, unbeknownst to the pair of sadly twinkling blue eyes watching her.

**AN/ Sorry it's short but I wanted to post something. For those of you who have read my story, which I hope to be able to update even though I have almost no ideas for it, when she yells at the boys that is the same thing she yells at them in the last posted chapter. Please review!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


End file.
